Gandalf (Earth-9100)
Gandalf the Dark was one of the two Valar protectors of Midgard alongside Radagast the Brown. Born Gandalf the White, ages in the past, he fought against the threat of Saruman, a Fallen Ainur. As protector of Midgard, it was his duty to oversee the going of the Soul Calibur Tournament, and he became the tutor of Thomas O'Brien following his training by Jiraya. After many battles defending his world from the Mad Titan Sauron, he assembled his allies to battle against a new villain alliance comprised of Voldemort and Severus Snape, who brutally killed O'Brien. In an epic fight, he died by committing suicide trying to kill Balrog, the Lord of Darkness. Following this, Gandalf was reborn as Gandalf the Dark, with a corrupted personality who would kill all who threatened Midgard, even fellow heroes and Humans, inadvertently and foolish "resurrecting" Thomas as an wandering zombie. Biography 'Early Life / Battle for Earth' Not a long time before Gandalf was sing in Yggdrassil, he already had an huge gap to play with. Saruman, one of the greatest of the Ainur, had been grow with too much power, wished total dominion over the Nine Worlds and for this forged an rebellion against his fellow deities over all. Not in their best times to confront another one of themselves, Gandalf was tasked into defending Midgard. He fought desperatly against Saruman, who almost destroyed Midgard in the proccess. Gandalf alongside the only other surviving Valar, Radagast, eventually managed to defeat Saruman by trapping him in an Horcrux, the Eye, where Saruman would pass millenium. In the aftermath of the Battle of Earth, however, many of Midgard's Valar were dead, safe from Gandalf and Radagast, as well as the world native species, the Reptilians, were near extinguished, with the few thousands survivors migrating to an hollow world known as Arcadia. 'The Soul Calibur Tournaments' Gandalf was very proud to be the protector of Midgard, and was mad to know the Ruler of Jotunheim, Sauron, wished the dominion over his world. To this, the Valar created the Soul Calibur Tournament, where just the warrior with the strongest soul would win, and claim to themselves Soul Calibur, the sword of all swords and souls forged with the gaze of creation. Gandalf was the tutor of Galliard "Gally" John I, the chosen champion of Midgard, but when Gally died at the hands of the Frost Giant Laufey, Gandalf passed decades being the tutor of "champions" who died in the Soul tournaments, none were near the talent Gally possessed. Gandalf knew the merging of Midgard with Jotunheim was coming to a close end, until the day he met Thomas O'Brien. Category:Earth-9100 Category:Characters of Earth-9100 Category:Heroes of Earth-9100 Category:Villains of Earth-9100 Category:Neutral Characters of Earth-9100 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Murderers Category:Glader Society (Earth-9100) Category:Defenders of Midgard (Earth-9100) Category:Forces of Light (Earth-9100) Category:White Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Telepathy Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Magic Resistance Category:Electrokinesis Category:Deceased Category:Time Travel Category:Time Control Category:Super Agility Category:Created by Draft227